As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to deploy small access nodes, such as mini-macro access nodes (or “mini-macros”) that function as a relay node for relaying communication from a macro base station or eNodeB, that functions as a donor access node, to an end-user wireless device. Relay nodes may be used at the edge of a coverage area of a donor access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, relay nodes may be limited in their ability to effectively service end-user wireless devices that are attached to it, particularly if the throughput of the backhaul connection from the donor access node is limited.